


Just The Three Of Us

by uploadbellarkiel



Series: The Bellarkiel Collection [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory, The trio we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uploadbellarkiel/pseuds/uploadbellarkiel
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke, Gabriel and a fluffy morning in bed.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Bellamy Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Clarke Griffin/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, F/M/M - Relationship
Series: The Bellarkiel Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 3 months ago. This fandom is sorely lacking in Bellarkiel content, so I had NO CHOICE but to do this myself. This is my first time writing and posting on here. It's also my first time writing for this fandom and also writing polyamory. I really loved seeing Bellamy/Clarke/Gabriel on screen and it's the trio we deserve. Please be kind. Lmao. :)

Clarke was slowly coming to in a warm cocoon of blankets and a hard, warm body she was currently plastered to the back of. What had awoken her were the soft voices of her two lovers, Bellamy and Gabriel. She nuzzled into the back of the warm body in front of her, letting them know she was stirring awake. 

“Seems we’ve woken the princess, Gabe,” Bellamy whispered to the man laying on his other side. Bellamy slowly turned onto his back so he could see the two most important people in his life at the same time. 

After Gabriel gave Bellamy a peck, he leaned across him to brush the hair out of Clarke’s eyes. “Sorry, Princess. We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Grabbing his hand and holding it to her face, she sleepily looked at the two men. “It’s alright. I probably would’ve slept the whole day away.” Clarke looks at the clock on the table behind her. Noticing it’s just after 9 in the morning, “We should get up. We’re supposed to go to brunch with your sister, Bell.” 

Bellamy let out a groan and a huge body stretch that caused Clarke to let out a little giggle and climb on top of him. Straddling him, she cupped his face and left a lingering kiss on his lips. Just as Bellamy was getting into it, Clarke backed off and moved towards Gabriel and gave him his own little smooch. She proceeded to hop off the bed and Gabriel swatted at her butt and muttered, “Tease” under his breath. 

“You know it!”, Clarke quipped back while wrapping herself in one of Gabriel’s many big, soft cardigans. “Get moving, boys! Waffles and mimosas are calling my name!” 

Gabriel turned back to Bellamy in the middle of the bed and whispered, “Where does she get that energy after just waking up?” 

“I have no idea,” Bellamy replied, “But I’ll have whatever she’s having.”

After letting out a sigh, Gabriel muttered, “She’s right, though. Octavia mentioned she had some news and we can’t keep her waiting.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. I know. Give me a kiss.” Bellamy inclined his head towards his boyfriend, hopefully enticing him to give him just what he wants. 

The taller man gives in and presses his lips to the man he loves. Bellamy brushes his tongue against Gabriel’s lips, asking for entrance. After letting him in, he leans back so Bellamy can climb on top of him. Bellamy holds Gabriel’s face and pours all the love and adoration he has for him into the kiss. Gabriel runs his hands up and down the sides of Bellamy’s body in a soothing manner. 

“You two will be the absolute death of me, you know?”, a breathless Clarke says from the door to their bedroom. “Can’t leave you alone for two minutes.” 

“Then you better come back over here and join us.”, Bellamy grumbles. His voice indicating just how turned on he is. 

Quirking her brow in response, “Don’t tempt me, Bellamy.”

“Just for a few minutes, Clarke. We haven’t had a morning-in together in ages,” Gabriel further tempts. Clarke had been working practically around the clock at the hospital. Whenever she’s home, it was basically only to sleep, shower, and then go back to the hospital. Gabriel was right. They haven’t had a morning-in together in quite some time. 

“20 minutes and then we have to get ready to meet with Octavia. She won’t be afraid to come looking for us. Need I remind you of what happened on Christmas last year?” 

Clarke, Bellamy, and Gabriel were supposed to head over to Octavia and Lincoln’s house for Christmas breakfast. However, they had spent the morning basking in each other’s warm embraces and had ended up being so late that Octavia actually barged into their apartment and into their bedroom to find out just what the FUCK was going on and how dare they not show up to breakfast because Octavia doesn’t cook all that often and yada yada yada. They had gotten an earful and after all the yelling was done, Octavia told them to get dressed and get their asses to her place. She slammed the door on her way out and proceeded to never let them forget this occurrence since. 

Clarke quickly shed off the comfy cardigan and dived under the blankets in between the two men on their king-sized bed. All three pairs of legs becoming entangled in some way.  Facing Gabriel, Clarke brought her lips to his while Bellamy wrapped his arms around her tummy and nuzzled the back of her neck, gently kissing it up and down. Gabriel had one hand gently tangled in Clarke’s hair and the other wrapped around Clarke on Bellamy’s waist. 

To be honest, Clarke wished she could quit life and just stay in this little paradise forever. Clarke and Bellamy had started out as friends and became something more about two years ago. Not that long after, Dr. Gabriel Santiago had gotten a job at the same hospital that Clarke worked at. Gabriel and Clarke got along so well, she had invited him to dinner at her and Bellamy’s place. Once Bellamy and Gabriel had met, it was fate. It was like everything finally fit into place. She could see herself spending the rest of her life in the arms of these two beautiful, smart, kind men. She could see herself starting a family with them and growing old with them. They made her feel beautiful. They made her feel safe. She doesn’t know what she would do without either of them. 

Laying on the bed, in the middle of her guys, she knows that others may not see things their way; that there’s no way this is a healthy relationship, but this is the best relationship she’s ever been in! It’s easily the strongest and most loving and supportive relationship. Sure, they have their disagreements, but the three of them are a team and they work through their issues. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Bellarkiel on Twitter with me! @UploadBeliza


End file.
